Father's day gift
by Fangirlbynature
Summary: When Apollo is dragged over to the Wright's for father's day, he doesn't react well. Phoenix and Apollo bonding fic I wrote at 1AM (because why not) (Pre-DD, but post- AJ)


As an orphan, I never really bothered with the whole 'mother's day' or 'father's day' thing. Not that I didn't want to. More like I couldn't. So when Trucy drags me over to the agency to celebrate with her and Mr. Wright, It's more than a little upsetting to watch.

I watch everything silently from the couch. Trucy digging out her (sloppily wrapped) present from under one of the sofa cushions. Him unwraping it slowly, then grinning as he holds it up. She got him a new razor. It's not original or anything, but it's brand new. Must've cost her a pretty penny. He thanks her and pulls her in for a hug. Why do I feel like I'm intruding?

''Are you okay, Apollo?'' Trucy has glanced over, and is staring at me intently.

''I'm fine.'' I say back. What she says next startles me.

''Then why is there a tear rolling down your cheek?''

I instinctively touch my cheek. She's right. There's a tiny wet patch on my cheek. When the hell did I start crying? ''Never mind. I'll be right back, okay?'' before either can protest, I jump up and leave the agency. I continue to walk. I have no destination in mind. I just need to get out of there!

After ten minutes of solid walking, I find myself down a filthy alley. I find a spot which (I hope) isn't contaminated with some disease, and sit down with my head in my hands. Why do I feel this way? why is this affecting me so badly?

_'You're jealous. You want what they have'_ a voice whispers in the back of my head. I want to argue with it. But I don't, for two reasons.

1\. I'd look like a maniac down an alley. And that would do nothing for my image as an attorney

2\. That voice, niggling away? it's right. I do want that sort of bond. Whenever I see Mr. Wright and Trucy together, I get jealous. And upset. But I don't want to tell anyone, because they'd probably think it's stupid. So i'll continue to bottle it up, just like I always do...

''Apollo? what are you doing down there?''

I look up into the eyes of one Phoenix Wright. ''Nothing.'' I mumble. Why won't he just leave?

Instead, he sits himself down beside me. ''Apollo, tell me. You just vanished. Trucy's worried out of her skull! and quite frankly, the ground is cold. How about you tell me what's up, and then we go back home?''

''No! It's not my home, it's your home. I never had a home... Never had a family...None of it!'' my feeling come spilling out to this man who I've known for under a year. The jealousy. The sadness, everything. He says nothing. Does nothing. He just sits there until I'm done. I wait for him to laugh, to call me selfish. But he doesn't

He stands up and wraps his arms around me gently. Tells me it's okay to be upset. And everything- all the tears, all the emotion- it all comes out. I think I was crying for at least twenty minutes. When I'm calm, he speaks.

''It's okay to feel that way, Apollo. You had no authorative figures to look up to as a child. You had no one to love you. To call you 'son.' You had no one to call 'Mom' or 'Dad.' It's only natural for you to feel upset. The reason Trucy brought you along is because she sees you as family. And so do I. You're more than my protegé, Apollo. You're like a son to me. Wether you hold us in the same regard is entirely up to you, but that's the way we feel about you. We love you and care for you, Apollo. We're little, and broken, but we're alright. I think. Sp why not come back, yeah?''

This time, I nod and follow him, giving him a ghost of a smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It's been a year since that happened.A whole year. It doesn't seem that long ago. It's fathers day again, but this time, it doesn't seem so bad. I examine the small, gift-wrapped square. It's my gift to Mr. Wright. It's a voucher for Eldoons noodles. It's not much, but I hope he likes it. I knock on the door of the agency. He opens it, and I push the gift into his hands. ''Uh...Happy father's day.'' I mumble, blushing. He accepts it with gusto, thanking me. Then Trucy pulls me into the agency, claiming she needs an assistant for her father's day talent show.

I smile.

Are they crazy? Yep

Do they look before they leap? All the time

Would I change how any of this went? Not ever.

**I dunno why, but I felt like writing something like figure! HoboNix is best HoboNix, I think. POST YOUR CRITIQUE! HELP A WRITER OUT! I love you guys!**

**-Fangirlbynature**


End file.
